


A8sor8ent Undergarments

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diapers, Gen, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: Wanting to leave her FLARP past behind her, Vriska turned to a much more low-key type of gaming, playing MMOs. But she still tries to be the best, and that isn't always compatible with bathroom breaks. After being frustrated by her bladder for long enough, she'd decided to try a strange solution - diapers. And wanting to be ready to pee without a second thought when the time come, Vriska decides to do a dry run (so to speak).</p><p>Chapter 2: In the middle of an important battle in her MMO, Vriska finds herself desperate to pee - and unfortunately not wearing one of the diapers that she had gotten into the habit of using. She holds it as long as she can so that she doesn't have to leave her game, but it becomes clear that she won't last forever. But, she realizes she has some spare diapers not too far from her computer, and she can quickly grab one of those and get some blissful relief...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Vriska leaned forward in her chair and sneered at her computer screen before she started to type. If _that guy_ thought he ran things around here, he was in for a rude surprise. Her guild in her favorite MMO was discussing preparations for a major raid planned for later tonight. John had introduced her to his Ghostbusters game a while back, and she'd been hooked on the genre. It was a bit less of a thrill than FLARPing, but that was much better left to the past. So she'd found an MMO she liked, really gotten into it, and quickly risen to a leadership position in her guild. 

Of course, at first she'd gotten a bit _too_ into it. John had come to visit one day to find her asleep at her desk, and to find himself gagging from the smell of her apartment. He'd given her a stern talking-to, and then helped her clean up. Since then, Vriska had made more of an effort to take care of herself and keep her place clean. It helped that John checked up on her frequently. She'd never admit it, but she kind of liked his bugging and fussing and meddling. 

In addition to cleaning up, Vriska had gotten herself better set up for hardcore gaming. She'd set up a minifridge and a microwave right next to her desk, for easy access when she wanted a snack - sometimes her gaming sessions ran on for a while. And she had a coffee machine and plenty of caffeinated soda around to keep her awake and alert. Vriska had tidied up a bit earlier and made sure everything was stocked for a long night. And she'd used her downtime to take a shower, so she was feeling fresh and clean now.

Vriska was pretty happy with her setup, but there was still one nagging problem. Having food and drinks ready to grab kept her from having to take breaks to rush to the kitchen, but she ended up drinking a lot and needing to take even more bathroom breaks. And that just wouldn't do in the middle of a high-intensity raid. She usually tried to hold it until she could have an opportunity to take a short break, but that was unpleasant and distracting. And occasionally she knew that she'd be too busy to head to the bathroom, so she dragged her trash can under her chair and pissed in it. It worked, but sometimes made a mess and hardly seemed like an ideal solution.

So this time, Vriska had decided to try something different. Hidden under the loose t-shirt she was wearing was a thick diaper over her crotch. She'd first thought of the idea a few weeks ago, sometime when she really had to piss. She originally dismissed the idea as too weird, but kept coming back to it. Being able to pee without needing to move at all seemed appealing. The idea of being wet sounded a bit unpleasant, but she wasn't scared of a bit of pee, and she could change herself pretty quickly if she wanted to. And was using a diaper really worse than perching herself on the edge of her chair to piss in a trash can? 

Vriska pulled up her shirt a bit and looked down at the diaper. She patted the padding gently. It was plenty thick to hold multiple bladderfuls of her piss, but she'd put down a towel on the chair just in case some leaked out. The diaper was still dry; Vriska had taken a leak when she was in the shower earlier, and hadn't had to pee since then. But she was starting to feel an urge to go now. 

Of course, she wasn't too busy now - she could just go to the bathroom and relieve herself in the toilet like normal. But Vriska was kind of curious about using the diaper, and still a bit nervous. And she wanted to make sure she was comfortable doing it when she really needed to, so she could piss without a second thought and not get distracted from her game at all.

So, with a sigh, Vriska relaxed her bladder a bit. A little bit of pee trickled out, and she felt the material right near her urethra dampen a bit. It felt kind of strange, but not in a bad way. Still, Vriska felt her stream die out a moment later, as her muscles involuntarily clamped under the odd circumstances. She grumbled at her bladder for not doing what she wanted, and tried to relax. It took a few seconds, but she got her stream going again. 

This time, Vriska's pee kept flowing, albeit at a fairly slow pace. Still, the wet spot in the diaper expanded, mostly down her crotch and towards her butt; she was leaning fairly far back, so that wasn't too surprising. What was more surprising was just how warm the urine felt against her skin. Most of the times Vriska had felt her own piss before had been in the shower, and it felt cool compared to the water running over her body. But now she was sitting pantsless in a somewhat-chilly room, and her flowing pee was noticeably warm. It was a pleasant sensation, actually. She knew that it would probably get cold and somewhat uncomfortable later, but she could deal with that then. 

Vriska cracked a smile, which soon turned into a broad grin. Here she was, sitting on her computer chair and pissing away, and it actually felt great! With a giggle and a rush of excitement, Vriska relaxed some more so that she was peeing at full force. She felt her urine spray against the material of the diaper; some of it was absorbed directly, and the rest ran down her skin a bit before it soaked in. Vriska hadn't expected that she would have ended up just letting go completely at her desk and actually finding it fun, but here she was. She ran her hand over the surface of the diaper; the plastic outer layer and the seal around her thighs kept everything dry. But she could still feel the warmth, and she pressed her fingers into the soggy padding as she continued to drench it more. 

After a few more moments of this, Vriska felt her bladder empty and her stream die down. She shifted forward in her chair so that she was sitting straight up, so the last little bit of pee dribbled out with her crotch pressing straight down onto the diaper. It soaked in just as well as the rest of her piss had. And after she finished, she could still feel the wet patch spread out throughout the absorbent material, and any liquid still on her skin get wicked away. She was left with a damp but pleasantly warm feeling surrounding her crotch. 

Vriska shifted around a bit in her wet diaper, making sure that none of her piss leaked out. But the diaper held everything, and felt like it had plenty of room for more. Suddenly she felt proud of herself, and excited to try again. With some more practice, she could be the best there was at peeing in diapers!!!!!!!!

With a chuckle, Vriska realized that was a _bit_ silly. But she certainly would continue to take advantage of this convenient and amusing way to relieve herself. She wouldn't need any bathroom breaks in the middle of the raid tonight. There was still plenty of time before then, so she'd have a chance to see just how much more the diaper she was wearing could hold. And she wanted to try out peeing in different positions and at different rates to see which was the best for urine absorbency, anyway. Vriska grinned and leaned over to her minifridge to grab a soda, eager to refill her bladder.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, you moron!!!!!!! Attack the _other_ guy!" Vriska shouted into her headset, while furiously clicking to keep her character away from one of their nearby enemies. Managing the jerks in her MMO guild was such a pain sometimes. And she didn't have much patience right now, after some moron had gone and instigated a massive fight against one of the rival guilds. Vriska was in the middle of a much-needed nap when she had been awoken by a frantic phone call from one of the other leaders. She had rushed to her computer, and for the last hour had been trying to fend off their enemies and do damage control. 

Vriska cursed under her breath and continued what she had been trying to do as her teammate finally managed to help her out. She finished what she had been working on before her teammate had neglected to defend her, then moved on to the next area to do the next thing. God, she was really going to have to find out who was responsible for getting them into this clusterfuck and tear them a new one. She was pissed. Pissed pissed pissed pissed pissed pissed pissed _pissed_!

With a grumble, Vriska shifted in her chair and leaned forward to press her thighs together. Whoever's fault this all was, she thought, was lucky that she could only deal with them over the internet. She was not in a good mood at that moment, and the growing pressure in her bladder made her feel like she'd be very willing to show just how literally "pissed off" she was. Unfortunately for her, none of the people responsible were around for Vriska to vent her anger at, much less for her to relieve herself on.

While furiously attacking an enemy in-game, Vriska fought off another pang of pressure from her bladder and tried to sink deeper into her chair. She had woken up having to pee, but had rushed to the computer first thing, still wearing the loose tank top and the spider-themed boxers she had slept in. And then she had chugged an energy drink. It had been effective at waking her up, but also at filling her bladder, and by now she felt quite desperate. And with all of the chaos in the game, she didn't think she'd be able to take a bathroom break anytime soon.

Vriska shifted her position again. She was pretty sure she could sit here and hold it for a while longer - she certainly didn't want to wet her boxers in her nice computer chair like a dumb little wriggler. But while she could probably keep from peeing herself while sitting still, by now Vriska wasn't as sure she could manage to stand up and rush to the toilet without starting to leak. 

Getting a momentary reprieve from things to do in the game, Vriska glanced around her desk to see if there was anything to help her. Normally there would have been a few fast-food soda cups within reach that she could have pissed in, but she and John had just cleaned everything up earlier in the day. All that was left was the can from the energy drink, and that would be too difficult to pee into and too small, anyway. And beyond that, her best option right here was making a puddle on the carpet and dealing with it later.

Vriska groaned and held her crotch with one hand, suppressing her throbbing bladder for a little longer while she continued fighting in the game. Getting another moment to herself, she glanced over her shoulder and at the trash can halfway across the room. Maybe she could scoot over there and take a leak into the trash. She had done that a few times in the past, but not recently - not since she had taken to wearing diapers to avoid this very sort of situation. 

"Oh goddamn it, was no one defending our loot there? Seriously???????" Vriska shouted at her teammates, her desperation making her even more irritable than usual. She really wished she had grabbed one of the diapers from the stash under hear bed before rushing out here. It would have been horrifying if anyone had found out, but Vriska had grown to really appreciate wearing them. She enjoyed being able to slide her legs apart and casually do her business, all while sitting in her computer chair and continuing with whatever else she was doing. Peeing felt good, anyway, and the diapers she had were comfortable and wicked the warm liquid away from her skin before it got cold or irritating. And using diapers gave her a bit of a naughty thrill - it was like flipping the bird to whoever had thought they could limit her ability by making her have to deal with bodily functions!!!!!!!! 

Suddenly Vriska had a realization. The other day she had bought a new package of diapers, and hadn't gotten around to putting them away yet. She'd just kicked the bag they were in under the couch so that John wouldn't see it when he visited. She glanced over to the couch - it was only ten feet away. She could just grab her diapers from there and put one of them on! And then she could take a piss and get back to focusing on the work she had to do here. 

"Fuck!" Vriska's train of thought was suddenly interrupted by feeling her bladder muscles start to slip. She jammed one hand against her crotch, and used the other to toss her headset aside. A trickle of pee made its way out, creating a small wet patch on the crotch of her boxers. With a grunt she managed to close the floodgates. Vriska breathed a sigh of relief and tentatively moved one hand back to her mouth, but kept the other between her legs for a moment. Her fingers ran over the wet spot on the fabric, which made it clear that she needed to do something about her situation sooner rather than later. 

Having resigned herself to needing to move away from the keyboard for a short while, Vriska maneuvered her character a bit out of harm's way. It wasn't an ideal place to take a break, but it wouldn't be a disaster if she didn't move for half a minute. After taking a moment to steel herself and clench her bladder muscles, Vriska spun her chair and started pushing herself backwards towards the couch. She kept her butt firmly planted on the seat, hoping she could keep from peeing herself for just a bit longer.

It didn't take long for Vriska to roll over next to the couch, and she poked her foot under to drag the plastic bag containing the package of diapers out from under it. She gingerly leaned forward to pick up the bag. Moving around made it feel like her urine was sloshing around in her bladder, but with a grunt she managed to hold in. Vriska brought the bag up to her lap and settled back into her chair. She stayed still for a moment, letting her urge to piss settle down just a bit, then spun around and pushed herself back over to the desk.

Vriska let out a hesitant sigh as she reached back to her keyboard. At least the hardest part was done, and she'd get her relief soon enough. One enemy had started fighting her character in her absence, but she quickly fought them off. Vriska joined up with the bigger group from her guild, and made sure they were still bumbling along in what they were supposed to be doing. Once she saw that everything seemed to be going well, she again momentarily parked her character in a safe place and turned back to the package of diapers sitting on her lap. 

With a quick motion, she lifted the package of diapers up and set it on the desk, tossing the bag to the side. She tore at the plastic and pulled out one of the diapers, opening it up in front of her. As she set it down on the desk another pang of pressure in her bladder, and she clenched her legs together again until it passed. 

Again, Vriska checked in on the game, not wanting to be left behind in the chaotic battle even in her desperation to pee. While she helped fight an enemy, she poked at the padding of the diaper sitting in front of her, and couldn't help but giggle. God, she was so going to soak that thing and it was going to feel _great_. As long as she could get it on without pissing everywhere first... She got her character in a good position again as she pondered what was the safest way to keep her pee contained to the diaper.

It didn't take long for Vriska to decide on a plan. She shuffled to one side of her chair, and placed the diaper on the empty space next to her. Then, with a concerted grunt she lifted herself up, pulled the diaper under her, and plopped back down on top of it. Her crotch landed right on the thickest padding in the back, right where she had intended. With another quick motion she lifted herself up again, to slide her boxers from her crotch to most of the way down her thighs.

When Vriska landed back on the diaper, she felt her bladder give in a little. She squirmed and grabbed her crotch, but a small stream came out anyway and it took her a few seconds to stop herself from peeing. Fortunately the urine just soaked into the padding below her. Vriska whimpered as she held still for a few moments to make sure she didn't start to leak again. Her bladder begged her for a full release, but she really needed to actually put the diaper on first to make sure she didn't make a mess.

Vriska's glanced back at the game. _Oh goddamn it!_ The teammates she was with had moved a bit away, and now an enemy was attacking her. With a groan, she leaned forward to fight back. This guy looked pretty powerful - she could beat him, but it would take a bit of effort and time. And even in her state of desperation, she wasn't willing to just give up and take the penalties for dying. 

With a grimace and another whimper, Vriska frantically tapped at her keyboard and clicked to attack her enemy and defend herself. Her bladder ached in protest at being so close to relief but not getting it, but she tried to block it out and focus on the fight. Her opponent's HP bar steadily decreased, but given her predicament it seemed painfully slow.

Finally, the other player realized that Vriska had the upper hand, and fled. Under normal circumstances Vriska would have chased after, but at the moment she was willing to let him go. Seeing that there were no other immediate threats in the game, she set herself up to heal and pushed back from the table. Holding herself up on the armrests of the chair, Vriska shifted herself so that she was siting right on the center of the diaper. She quickly reached down and pulled the diaper taut against her butt and crotch. She tightly fastened the tape on one side and then the other. Vriska took a moment to adjust the diaper and make sure the bands around her legs were tightly sealed, and then... 

Vriska only had to slightly unclench her muscles before her body took over, and she quickly began gushing warm urine into the diaper. She let out a sigh that turned into a moan, basking in the blissful feeling of relief as she pissed a torrent. Most of the pee soaked into the padding right away, spreading a warm, wet patch up the front of her crotch. The rest flowed down her skin towards her butt, soaking in there as well. Vriska felt the crotch of the diaper poof up as it absorbed the liquid. She slid her legs a bit farther apart and leaned back, putting a hand against the plastic exterior, feeling the warm squishy padding underneath. 

After a few moments of savoring the feeling of relief, Vriska turned her attention back to what she was doing. The overwhelming pangs of pressure in her bladder were replaced by an underlying feeling of being full. And now that her piss was flowing, the fullness of her bladder felt wasn't unpleasant, and even felt kind of satisfying. For the moment it felt like she could keep pissing and pissing for the foreseeable future - and given that she was nice and comfortable in her chair, and that it felt good to let her hot urine spray out and soak into the diaper all around her crotch, Vriska wouldn't have particularly minded that.

And now that her pesky bodily functions were no longer bothering her, Vriska could get back to focusing on her game. There was certainly no reason to wait until she'd finished relieving herself. So, with a contented grunt, she leaned forward in her chair again. She felt the diaper squish satisfyingly as her weight shifted and pressed on the waterlogged padding under her crotch. The still-warm pee inside was squeezed out against her skin momentarily, but soon was soaked up by the rest of the diaper. The liquid had spread throughout most of the padding by now, and Vriska could feel the warm wet spot slowly seep along the skin of her crotch and her butt. Fortunately, her diapers were quite absorbent and leak-proof, so she could sit straight up and continue pissing freely without making a mess.

Vriska rolled her chair forwards again and reached back towards her keyboard and mouse. She quickly maneuvered her character to rejoin the rest of her group. After getting back to them, she reached over to her discarded headset and put it back on. All the while, she kept peeing, her flowing urine now causing the front part of the diaper to expand quickly. Vriska chuckled and reached a hand down to feel it, and slid her legs a bit farther apart to enjoy feeling the padding poof up as she drenched it. Her boxers slid back to her upper thighs, and she idly played with the waistband as she moved the mouse with her other hand and listened to the chatter between her teammates.

"Oh, hell yeah, I'll take out the guys to the west!" Vriska spoke up, after hearing one of the other guild leaders suggest a battle plan. She was feeling refreshed and ready to go, and immediately warped to the attack site. Her character rushed in attacked, catching the other team off-guard - she got in quite a bit of damage before they were able to regroup and try to fight her off. _Hell yes!_ Vriska grinned, and she settled down into her chair as she continued the battle and continued her piss. Her nook was pressed against the waterlogged padding of the crotch of the diaper, which was against the seat of her chair below. Vriska could feel her pee spray directly against the padding and run over her skin before it got wicked away. She'd already let out quite a lot of urine, but bladder still felt like it would feel full under normal circumstances.

"Hah! I've got you, you fucker!" Vriska cheered to herself as she battled the opponent she recognized as being in charge of the group of enemies there. She was much better than him - not a surprise, since she was simply the best there was at this game - and soon he was forced to flee. Vriska grinned to herself and wondered how embarrassed he would have been to know he had been crushed by a girl in the middle of taking a leak. 

Continuing to let her pee flow, Vriska turned to the other enemies there. Some of them had left with their leader, and a forceful attack on some of the stronger-looking ones prompted most of the rest to follow. A few of the stragglers tried to team up on her, but Vriska was very good at dodging them and spreading them apart so she could attack one at a time. She cackled to herself as she fought, and leaned back with a victorious grin. All the while she kept peeing, enjoying the immense feeling of relief as well as the warmth that continued to spread out around her crotch. By now her piss had dampened the padding all of the way up the front of her crotch and up along her butt. Fortunately, she could tell that it still had plenty of room left to absorb more urine.

It wasn't long before Vriska had killed off the last few enemies in the area. She quickly picked up the loot that she could, then waited for the rest of her team to be ready for the next phase of their plan. In the meanwhile, she kept peeing and stretched out a bit. She was just starting to wonder whether her bladder would ever empty when she could feel her stream finally start to taper off. With a contented sigh she let a bit more pee trickle out, before her flow cut off. Vriska grunted and squeezed out another spurt, but after a few seconds more she was finally done pissing. 

"Ahhhhhhhh, holy shit that felt great," Vriska groaned under her breath. She looked down at her crotch to see that the diaper was bloated and tinted a vibrant blue. With a smirk, she poked at the outside to feel the drenched padding squish around underneath her finger. Vriska found herself feeling proud of just how much she'd soaked the thing. She briefly considered changing herself, but decided to keep the diaper on for the moment so that she could bask in her victory over the need for bathroom breaks, as well as her victorious battle in the game. And anyway, at the moment the damp warmth felt pretty nice.

So Vriska lifted her butt out of the chair for a moment and pulled her boxers up. The diaper felt surprisingly heavy, but the elastic bands around her thighs and waist held it tightly in place against her skin. With her boxers back on, she dropped back down, giggling as the waterlogged padding made an audible squishing noise beneath her. It felt pleasantly comfortable to sit on, so Vriska settled back in. She figured that she'd change herself a bit later, after the urine had cooled down a bit - but she hoped she could get an opportunity or two to warm up the crotch of the diaper again beforehand.


End file.
